


Can't We Just Get Along? (ASHTON IRWIN)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: 5 Second Of Summer, 5SOS, Harry Potter AU - Fandom, ashton irwin - Fandom, five seconds of summer
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, Ashton Irwin - Freeform, Harry Potter AU, Other, five seconds of summer - Freeform, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7461054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>requested by anonymous: Harry Potter/5SOS AU where Eli is a Hufflepuff who keeps to herself and likes to read and loves herbology and Ashton is a Gryffindor who thinks she’s super cute and asks her to the Yule Ball and have a great time and maybe kisses her at the end. I love your writing by the way and check to see what’s new every day! (omg i just had to stay thank you jfc i love compliments like this ALSO i changed the prompt a bit and it’s more angsty - ellis)</p><p>word count: 709</p><p>warnings: cursing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't We Just Get Along? (ASHTON IRWIN)

The books clattered from your arms as the boy bumped into you, stuttering nervously with a hand fisting the hair on his head.

Your cursed under your breath and apologized once more, bending to pick it up. The boy, Ashton, a year older than you, shook his head and took the inside of his cheek between his teeth.

“No,” He said your name, “It’s my fault. I wasn’t thinking straight and I’m just everywhere right now.” His accent was foreign, but it lilted smoothly and sent a blush crawling up your neck.

“Really, Ashton, I’m sorry. I’ll be going now!” You snatched the books he was holding out to you and turned on a dime, scampering away before his hand could grasp your shoulder like it reached out to do.

For the next three days you avoided Ashton Irwin, Gryffindor heartthrob, as he tried to get closer to you. It started when he slid up next to you at breakfast, under the guise of sitting with your fellow Hufflepuff Michael, and ended up tangling his feet with yours.

Then it was when he switched partners in Herbology with Calum, a hard-headed Slytherin, and accidently left his earmuffs off. He passed out and thank Merlin you didn’t have to take him up to the hospital room.

Finally, the final straw was when you saw him looking at you from across the library. His head was leaned toward Luke’s, a fellow Gryffindor, and then he managed to bound up to you before you could run away. “Look,” He gasped, “I need to talk to you.” The most you could do was shrug and pull a book from the shelf with one finger.

“Ashton, please just leave me alone. I don’t want to be the butt of another Gryffindor joke.” It was harsh and you never made eye contact, instead settling on his house badge emblazoned on the front of his robes, “Whatever Luke, or Calum, or, hell, even Michael asked you to do? Tell them you did it.”

He sighed in exasperation, pulling the book from your hands. You chased it, even as it went up over his head, and you ended up two steps too close for comfort. “I can’t just tell them I did it. They’ll know I didn’t!”

You stopped reaching for the book and took a step back instead, “I knew it was a joke. Can’t your house just lay off for one year? It’s bad enough we all have to deal with Potter’s shit and the Slytherins, but now I have to watch my back for the Gryffindors, too?” He looked taken aback and his face twisted in shock.

“What? This isn’t a prank!” He shouted, getting shushed by the librarian, “I’m trying to ask you to the Yule Ball with me but you won’t let me speak!” You took another step back and then another, shaking your head.

“This isn’t funny,” You warbled, “Ashton, you shouldn’t ask someone to the Yule Ball when it’s a joke, okay? I knew you could be a dick, but not this much of a dick. Have you been hanging out with Potter? Because this is the shit that he would do. Or his dopey ass friend. You should never, ever do this.” He tried to capture your arm in a hand, and you let him, too weak to pull away.

“It’s not a joke. I want to go to the ball. With you. And I’m asking you, right now, and you can either say yes or no but I need to know.” You shook your head and bit your lip.

“Ashton, please,” You wanted to cry, or curl up with a book and read, “Please don’t joke with me like this, okay? It isn’t funny.”

“I’m not joking!” He grabbed your shoulders, “What do I have to do to make you see?” You looked away and tried not to start crying. Ashton shook his head and grasped your chin with one hand and then he pressed his lips to yours, drawing a sigh from the both of your throats. “Does that make you see that I’m not joking? Why can’t you just get along with me?”  
  
You replied with a watery chuckle, “Why can’t _you_ get along with _me_?”


End file.
